1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, more specifically, to a memory card connector with accurate card detecting means.
2. The Related Art
Generally, data can be exchanged between two or more consumer electrical devices through a memory card. For accessing and calculating data of various electrical devices, various memory cards are developed. It is common that MS card (Memory Stick), SD card (Secure Digital), mini SD card, micro SD card, MMC (Multi Media Card) card, SIM card (Subscriber Identity Module), etc are publically use. A card connector is a necessary component of the electrical devices for receiving a memory card and transmitting data between the memory card and the electrical devices. For a long term use purpose, the card connector with strong structure is required for achieving extension of the electrical devices.
It is common that contacts with in the card connector will be damaged due to user's improper insert operation of memory card such that the memory card will work erroneously and unable to transmit data.
A conventional memory card connector is mounted on a printed circuit board within the electrical device for receiving a memory card. The memory card connector includes an insulating housing and a metal shell shielding and engaging to the insulating housing. The insulating housing defines a receiving space for receiving the memory cards and a plurality of grooves for receiving contacts. One end of each contact is soldered to the printed circuit board and the other end connects to a corresponding conductive pad of the memory card. A detecting contact is further positioned in the receiving space of the insulating housing of the memory card connector for detecting memory card in order to allow access of the memory card.
However, the shell will separate from the insulating housing after a long term use because the shell without soldering to the printed circuit board only engages to the insulating housing. Because the detect contact is positioned at a middle portion of the receiving space of the insulating housing of the memory, the detect contact will be actuated before the memory card is completely inserted into the receiving space or the memory card is improperly inserted into the receiving space such that the memory card will work erroneously. It is unstable to transmit date to or from the memory card through the memory card. Moreover, data saved in the memory card will be destroyed.